Bless the Broken Road
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: After the Mariemaya Uprising the FRA was put into place. On the eve of his seventeenth birthday one of the former Gundam Pilots finds out he has family out there. So he heads off for a new life in San Francisco. Full summary inside. Yaoi slight AU Charmed
1. Chapter 1

Bless the Broken Road

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners/creators.

Summary: After the Mariemaya Uprising the Family Reconstruction Act was put into place. On the eve of his seventeenth birthday one of the former Gundam Pilots finds out he has family out there. In accordance with the new Act, he is placed in the custody of his three aunts and their spouses. So together with his boyfriend of a year and his three friends from the wars, he heads off for a new life in San Francisco.

AN: Okay, so this plunny has been nibbling for a long ass time, it just got fed and grew beyond my control. As this is the first of its kind that I've ever seen I hope I do it justice and open up a new door for many other fics to come. Anyway, I hope it makes sense. Oh, and some things I will explain as the fic progresses. But first I did fudge up the timeline for Charmed a bit, just so the Halliwell boys would be closer in age to their cousin. I also cut out a couple of the Charmed children... as they didn't fit into this fic. Anyway, okay... hope ya'll enjoy my decent into madness...

_Premonitions_

~Other end of telephone conversation~

Prologue

Phoebe Halliwell, a third of the famous Charmed Ones, looked up from her laptop as she heard her youngest nephew, Christopher, crying from his room upstairs. Slipping off her reading glasses, she made her way through the old family manor house. She had to do this, as she was the only one home at the moment. Piper, her older sister and Chris' mother, was at the doctor with her first born, Wyatt, and the boys' father, Leo. Paige Matthews, her younger half sister, was currently at Magic School, doing whatever it was that she did there as the current headmistress.

"It's okay, Baby Chris," she cooed as she finally entered the nursery. "Auntie's here."

As she leaned over the crib to console her nephew, her entire body tensed as she was rocked with a powerful premonition.

_Two teenage boys were up in the attic of Halliwell manor, looking over the family's Book of Shadows. A moment later, the older looking one of the two slammed the Book closed as he stared, wide-eyed at the doorway. The younger one looked confused for a moment before following the other's gaze, and his eyes too widened. The tension was almost palpable within the room. Another moment passed before both boys were looking back down at the Book, where someone else's hand had joined theirs. The triquetra in the middle of the cover glowed a bright gold before fading back._

As soon as the vision faded, Phoebe quickly gathered up the infant and practically ran back down the stairs. She grabbed the house phone and quickly dialed an all too familiar number.

~Hello,~ an exasperated voice answered after the third ring.

"Piper!" she was practically bouncing with excitement as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder, all the while rocking her nephew to keep him calm. "I just had a premonition!"

~What?~ her older sister asked in no small amount of confusion. ~But I thought you lost your powers.~

"I know," Phoebe laughed. "But I had one. Maybe Leo can explain it, or maybe they're coming back. But guess what? Wyatt and Chris are going to be part of the next set of Charmed Ones!"

8888888

Fourteen Years Later...

Dr. Sally Po, head doctor of the prestigious peacekeeping organization, the Preventers, sat quietly humming to herself as she ran the latest batch of DNA through the recently established system for the Family Reconstruction Act. This batch had come in from the San Francisco branch, in the old United States. Her humming stopped, however, as she inputted the data of a family of three sisters, their spouses, and their children. A little button was flashing on the edge of the screen. That could only mean one thing, one of the war orphans already in the system was related to this family.

She clicked on the yellow tab and was redirected to a new page the computer was programmed to generate in these occurrences. Not even glancing over the name of the child in question, she scrolled down the page, to see what exactly the relationship between the family was. The Act required that the family be at least within the immediate family's immediate family, so the child was less likely to be sent to someone who didn't care about the parent.

When she reached the data needed, she paused to read.

Piper Halliwell: Maternal aunt

Wyatt Halliwell: Maternal cousin

Christopher Halliwell: Maternal cousin

Phoebe Halliwell: Maternal aunt

Prudence Halliwell: Maternal cousin

Charity Halliwell: Maternal cousin

Paige Matthews: Maternal aunt

Tamora Mitchell: Maternal cousin

Kat Mitchell: Maternal cousin

Well, that was clear cut there. It seemed that this child was going to be placed with their mother's family. A small smile crossed her face at the thought. It was always nice to see the war orphans reunited with their families and finding a place to belong. She shook it off quickly enough and scrolled back up to the top of the page, it was time to find out who the lucky orphan was. However, her eyes widened when she saw the actual name. Was this really possible?

She quickly scrambled around for her phone and dialed her superior. Lady Une would want to hear about this one personally.

8888888

The following day...

Lady Une stared across her desk at the three young men sitting in her office. Why all three of them had come, she wasn't sure, but they refused to be separated at this point. It saddened her though, that the other two of the former pilots had gone missing. Neither hide nor hair had been seen of those two since the end of the Mariemaya Uprising, though Quatre Raberba Winner assured her that they had kept in touch with him off and on over the past year. However, that was not the point of this meeting.

"Boys," she cleared her throat slightly and opened the file in front of her. "Since the three of you refuse to follow standard procedure, I'm going to have to say this in front of all of you."

"Lady Une," the small blond of the group smiled kindly at her, "the war made us family, and we are now closer than brothers. Anything you have to tell one of us, concerns all of us. All three of us feel very strongly on this point. So whatever it, please tell us."

"Very well," she shook her head. "As I am sure you are all aware, the Family Reconstruction Act was put into place shortly after the Uprising to find home for the war orphans. Slowly but surely, we are getting every man, woman, and child both on the Sphere and in the Colonies registered. It is a long and grueling process, but we are making significant headway in this."

"Lady Une," Quatre chuckled, recognizing the stall tactic for what it truly was, "we are all aware of the Act, since we were some of the first 'war orphans' you roped into registering. Could we please get to the point?"

"Of course," she sighed. So much for that. Now she would have to bite the bullet and get on with it, and she was sure it was going to be literal here in a moment. "Well, as I said, the Family Reconstruction Act is supposed to find families for the war orphans, and, as such, we have found a match for one of you three. And not just one match, we have found three aunts and six cousins, all on the mother's side."

"Get on with it, Une," the raven haired teen scowled darkly, not liking the runaround one bit.

"Alright," she glared at the Chinese teen, before taking a calming breath and turning to the final pilot in the room. "Heero Yuy, we have found your mother's family."

Prussian blue eyes widened minutely at this proclamation, but otherwise he showed no sign of this news affecting him.

"In accordance with the Family Reconstruction Act, as you are still under the age of eighteen," Lady Une continued in a business tone, "you are to be place within the home of one of your aunts. Since you are a rather special case, I will be escorting you to San Francisco myself within the week and we will meet with your family then to decide the best coarse of action regarding your future care."

8888888

Dear Ms. Halliwell,

In accordance with the Family Reconstruction Act, we are pleased to inform you that we have located your nephew. A meeting with your nephew will take place at the San Francisco Preventer branch at 9 AM on July 31, A.C. 197. If for any reason you will not be able to attend said meeting please contact your local Preventer branch between the hours of 9 AM and 5 PM Monday through Saturday.

Upon taking custody of your nephew, a Preventer approved Social Worker will be in contact once a month for six consecutive months. This is to ensure that the placement of the child is going smoothly and that no complications arise. If you have any questions or concerns please follow the above instructions.

Sincerely,

Lady Anne Une

Head of the Preventers

"Piper!"

Piper Halliwell looked up from the letter in her hand at the slamming of the front door and the voice of her younger sister, Phoebe. A moment later, a rather harassed looking Phoebe entered the living room, waving her own letter around agitatedly.

"Oh, there you are," the younger woman said, panting slightly, she'd obviously gotten there in a hurry. "Where are Wyatt and Chris?"

"At Magic School with Leo," the elder sister frowned. "Why?"

"I just got a bogus letter from the Preventers, saying they'd found my nephew," she waved the offending paper around again. "But I was sure they were here."

"I don't think it's bogus, Phebs," Piper's look turned contemplative as she looked back down at her own letter. "I got one too. Unless... you don't think it's a set up by a demon do you?"

Before Phoebe could answer, a shower of blue white lights appeared behind them and their younger sister orbed in. Paige looked just about as upset as Phoebe did, with an identical letter clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Piper," she began urgently.

"They're at Magic School," she answered the unasked question. "It seems you got one too."

"How did you know?" Paige asked, slightly confused.

"Beat you to it," Phoebe smiled cheekily as she held up her own letter again. "What do you think, Paige? Demons? Warlocks? Or a bogus hoax?"

"Let me see the letters," Piper sighed in slight exasperation.

She snatched Phoebe's, who was closer, out of her hand. Paige handed hers over without a fuss. She trusted her oldest living sister to keep a level head about this whole situation. A moment later, the frown was back on Piper's face and she was looking up at the ceiling.

"Wyatt!" her voice carried throughout the entire house, but both of her sisters knew she wasn't aiming for anyone within the premises.

A moment later there was another shower of orbs and the oldest of Piper's children materialized in front of them. He too looked slightly harassed and particularly sullen, as most teenage boys of fifteen would if their mother had just called for them like that.

"What is it, Mom?" he asked. "And can you make it quick. Chris and I were in the middle of a game, and you know how he cheats."

"That's enough about that, Wyatt Matthew," Piper shook her head. "Your brother does not cheat. Anyway, is your father busy? Never mind, tell him we have a slight emergency here, and I need to speak with him immediately."

"Yeah, yeah, get Dad," blue eyes rolled in annoyance, and before his mother could berate him again, he was gone.

Five minutes later, Wyatt returned with not only his father but his younger brother as well. Leo Wyatt, former Whitelighter turned mortal, rushed over to his wife and her sisters, who were still congregating in the middle of the living room.

"Piper, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "You don't usually call me home from Magic School. Especially with it being this late in the day."

"Look at these," she impatiently waved him off, handing him the three letters.

He looked at his wife for a moment longer before his eyes drifted down to the words on the page. A frown marred his features as he flipped through the three identical papers. Once finished, he looked back up into the anxious faces of the Charmed Ones.

"You know," he sighed quietly, "there is an easy way to figure out if this is real or not."

All three wtiches' looks turne intrigued in an instant.

"Well..." Phoebe asked, getting impatient.

"Summon Grams, or your mother," he shook his head. "It's what you did with Paige. It would only make sense that they would know if this claim was legitimate."

"Let's go!" Chris, though not sure what was actually going on, bounded out of the room and toward the stairs.

"Bet I can beat you!" Wyatt called from the living room, before orbing out.

"No fair orbing, Wyatt!" his younger brother called indignantly, before he too orbed up the stairs.

"We should probably get up there," Phoebe suggested, nervously glancing at the ceiling above them, where distinct sounds of a struggle were emanating. "Before they kill each other, or bring the house down."

"You're right," Paige grabbed both of her sisters' shoulders and orbed them up to the attic as well.

"Boys!" their mother snapped, clapping her hands to gain their attention. "That is quite enough. Now, why don't you two get out the candles and light them?"

"Yes, Mom," they chorused and made their way over to the supply cabinet and pulled out five white pillar candles. They then proceeded to place them in a circle around the rug in the middle of the room and lit them.

"Okay, stand back," Phoebe said, looking over a page in the Book of Shadows. "Hear the words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the Great Divide."

"You know, there are stairs in this house," Leo said, finally making his way into the attic.

However, no one was paying attention to him as all eyes were glued to the circle, where golden lights were swirling around the two spirits coming into their house. When the spirits finally materialized, all four adults stared in shock at one of them, having not expected that particular specter.

"You're not Grams," Chris said, pointing at the unexpected visitor.

"That's Aunt Prue, dummy," Wyatt smacked his little brother upside the head. "Haven't you seen the pictures?"

"P-Prue?" Piper stared at her older sister, almost at a loss for words.

It had been almost sixteen years since they had seen their oldest sister, and Paige had never seen her at all. But what was she doing there? It made no sense actually, unless...

"Piper, Phoebe," Prue beamed at her two sisters before turning her attention to her brother-in-law, "Leo. It's been a long time. It's nice to see you again." Her green eyes then turned to the youngest female, "And you must be Paige, I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Likewise," a bemused expression crossed the half-whitelighter's face. "But if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here? We were expecting Grams."

"Yes," Patty shook her head. "But she wasn't who you needed to talk to. Your questions are for us. And to answer your first question, no, you don't have another younger sibling out there. Paige was my last."

"Then how is it that we all have a nephew?" Phoebe closed her eyes and gave her head a firm shake, as if to clear it. "Or is it a trap?"

"It's not a trap, Phebs," Prue sighed. "Your nephew would be my son."

"But... but how?" Piper asked incredulously. "Prue, you died. And you didn't have a son before that, we would've known."

"No, you wouldn't have," the specter bowed her head. "I intentionally kept it hidden from both you and Phoebe. I found out I was pregnant shortly after Andy died. I couldn't bear to tell either of you about it, it still hurt too much. When I finally gave birth, I had to give it up. He reminded me too much of Andy, and I couldn't live with that constant reminder of what I'd lost. Once I gave him up, I couldn't take it back. He had a new family now, and no matter how much I regretted my actions,I wouldn't make him suffer for my mistake. When I... when I died, I went to keep an eye on him, to watch over him. That's one of the main reasons I never came when you called."

Tears were streaming freely down all the women's faces at this point, and Patty had her arm around her eldest's shoulders, knowing exactly how she felt. Leo was quite surprised that Prue had managed to keep that fact from him, but he understood. He also understood why she had done it. It wasn't easy taking care of a family on your own, even though he'd tried to do that to Piper on many occasions in the past. But that was the past.

"We should go," Patty said quietly, smiling tearfully at her three living daughters and her two grandsons before both she and Prue disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Ammie: Okay, don't kill me for this fic... I've wanted to read one for this genre for a long time, but haven't been able to find one at all... Anyway, please let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bless the Broken Road

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I have finally bought the rights to both Gundam Wing and Charmed, using Sunflower seeds…. Yeah Right…

AN: Okay, so here's the first chapter... More of the cast has been introduced, yay! And please don't kill me for some of the things I'm doing with them... Anyway, onward and upwards

Chapter 1

Trowa Barton sat leaning against a large white marble pillar. His one visible eye closed, not that there was much to see anyway. Everything around him was the same blindingly bright white as the pillar behind him.

He was just about bored enough to go see his friends from before, but wasn't sure if that would be prudent at this point in time. He had just received news that Heero Yuy was to be placed with his family, courtesy of Duo Maxwell, who still managed to keep in touch with the other former Gundam pilots. Apparently, the former Wing pilot's mother had a couple sisters and he was now off to live with them. He would have to go see him soon anyway, that was his job now after all.

"Trowa," a man's voice broke through his wandering thoughts.

The one visible emerald eye flew open as he looked up at his, for lack of a better term, superior. The older man was around 5'10", with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had been Trowa's mentor since he had first taken his new 'job'.

"What is it, sir?" he pushed to his feet, his grace and agility making it look effortless much to the consternation of the older man.

"You're being given new charges," his superior sighed, shaking off his slight envy. "Two of them. And let's just say they probably won't be too happy about it. But these will be your only other charges, as they will be taking up all your time, trust me on that one."

"Was that all, sir?" the unibanged teen asked stoically.

"No, it wasn't," blue eyes rolled in annoyance at the teen's formality. "You and Duo are both being relocated to San Francisco, where your charges will be located. Duo says he has already set things up, and I don't think I need to remind you that mortals aren't to know what we are, no matter how close you get to them."

"Of course, sir," Trowa nodded, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jeans and taking off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, and Trowa," the older man called after him, "it's Andy!"

The former Heavyarms pilot just waved over his shoulder in acknowledgement of the comment before disappearing in a shower of blue lights.

8888888

Heero Yuy stared at the clock on the wall. It was now 0845 and he was getting restless. Lady Une had insisted they arrive no later than 0800 that morning and, not that he would ever admit this to anyone, he was getting bored as the minutes continued to crawl by at a snail's pace.

At 0900 he would be meeting with his family, alone, as that bitch had declared that neither Quatre nor Wufei could be present for this meeting. However, he did have a little consolation about that though. Both of the other former Gundam pilots had decided to move to San Francisco to be close to him. The Winner heir had bought a Victorian style manor house at 1331 Prescott Street, right next door to one of his aunts' house, so that Heero could visit whenever he wanted with very little problem.

At 0850 Lady Une came back into the room. Great, now he would have to listen to her prattle on for the next ten minutes until his family arrived. He turned blank Prussian blue eyes on her, but it didn't stop her from opening her mouth and spewing forth her bullshit. He remembered a time when his glare was effective in silencing practically anyone, including the irrepressible Duo Maxwell.

It was 0905 when there was finally a knock on the door, indicating that his suffering through Une's speech had finally come to a close. As soon as she called entrance, three women were ushered inside by Noin, or Agent Fire, or whatever name she was going by these days.

"I'm sorry we're late," the one with long, straight, dark brown hair said, going over and shaking the bitch's hand. "I'm Piper Halliwell."

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Halliwell, I am Lady Une, head of the Preventers," she nodded before moving on to the next sister.

"Phoebe Halliwell," this one had dark wavy brown hair down to the middle of her back.

"Paige Matthews," the final one with dark red hair greeted.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Une smiled. "If you'd please have a seat, there are a few formalities we have to go over before we allow your nephew to go home with you. However, before we get into all of that, allow me to introduce you to your nephew, Heero Yuy. Heero, these are your aunts."

Heero once again gave her a blank stare. What did she think he was, two? He wasn't stupid, he knew that he was there to meet his family, it would only be logical that these three women were the ones he was here to meet.

All three of the newcomers turned and graced him with kind smiles.

"I'm your Aunt Piper," the first one said, obviously she was the appointed speaker at this point. "We're glad to finally meet you Heero."

"It's a pleasure," he intoned quietly.

"Oh, he's so adorable," Phoebe cooed, causing Prussian blue eyes to widen slightly in trepidation.

"Anyway," Lady Une cleared her throat, and the former Wing pilot was grateful to her for the first time in his life, "as I said, there are just a few formalities, paperwork and the like, to take care of before you are free to go."

"Where do we sign?" Paige asked, her smile still intact.

"Before we get to that," the former OZ colonel shook her head and pulled out a piece of paper from the folder in front of her, "I need to know the primary residence where Heero will be staying, this is for the Registration records."

"He'll be staying at 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco," Piper answered, "with my husband and I, and our two sons."

"School?" Une nodded, scribbling on the paper in front of her.

"We haven't enrolled him yet," Phoebe spoke up this time. "We figured we'd let him decide, since he is almost seventeen."

"Very well," Lady Une laid down her pencil and looked up at the three adults, "when you do enroll him I will need the information, so if you would kindly send it to the Preventers, it would be appreciated. As stated in the letter, a Preventer approved Social Worker will be in touch within the coming month and the next six months following. You will be given a call the day before, to make sure it is not an inconvenience for you. I will also need the phone numbers for where the three of you work, if it applies. Other then that, if the three of you will sign here," she slid a paper across the table toward the sisters, which they each read and then signed. "Well, that's all the formalities. However, off the record, I will personally be making visits on occasion, to check on Heero."

"Why?" Paige asked, a frown marring her features.

"I'm sure Heero will fill you in eventually," she smirked as she gathered up the papers and pushed to her feet. "However, as head of a peacekeeping organization, such as the Preventers, I am obligated to keep an eye on this particular young man. Good day, ladies, Heero."

"That was cryptic," Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Anyway, shall we go? I have to get to work, Elise only gave me the morning off."

"I actually have to go too," Paige gave her oldest sister an apologetic look.

"Go," Piper just waved the pair off. "I think I can handle one teenage boy on my own. Paige, you'll get a ride with Phoebe, right?"

"Right," the redhead nodded, following the other out, "got it."

"Now, come on, Heero, I'll take you home," Piper smiled at him, offering her hand. "My boys can't wait to meet you."

With a barely noticeable shrug, the former Wing pilot pushed to his feet and headed out the door, completely ignoring his aunt's hand. With a faint chuckle, Piper followed after him, silently wondering what new turn their life was going to take with this new addition.

8888888

Christopher Halliwell sat morosely on the front porch of 1329 Prescott Street, waiting anxiously for his mother and aunts to return with his new cousin. To pass the time, however, he had been watching the new neighbor's things being moved into 1331. He assumed the people taking the things into the house were the movers, as there were five to six different men running back and forth between the truck and the house.

Just as they were closing up the big moving truck, apparently finished, a sleek black Porsche pulled into driveway. Chris's jaw dropped comically as he stared at the car. That just wasn't fair! He wanted a car like that! It didn't matter that he was only fourteen at the present time and wouldn't be able to drive for at least two more years. Shaking out of his thoughts, he scrambled to his feet, he had to show this to his brother.

"Wyatt!" he burst through the front door and started shouting. "Wyatt! You've got to see this! Wyatt!"

"What is it now, Chris?" his older brother asked, rather irritatedly, from the top of the stairs.

"Come on," green eyes rolled in frustration. "The new neighbors are here! They're rich! Come on!"

"How do you know they're rich?" Wyatt ran down the stairs, his curiosity clearly piqued.

"They drive a Porsche!" the younger explained as he grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him outside. "See!"

"Whoa!" blue eyes widened as they looked at the driveway next door.

It appeared that in the short space of time it took to get his brother, another vehicle had arrived, this time a shiny silver motorcycle. The rider was still astride it, with its helmet on, so it couldn't have been there very long. The driver of the car was still seated behind the wheel, but it was apparent the window was down as all the workers were crowded around and all trying to talk at once.

"Let's go meet 'em," Wyatt said, this time grabbing his brother's hand.

"Wyatt!" Chris whined. "We can't just go over there! That's rude!"

"No, it's not," the blue eyes rolled in slight annoyance. "We're being neighborly. Come on!"

Even with all his protesting, it seemed that the younger of the two was clearly just as eager to meet the new neighbors as he was easily keeping pace with his brother.

The driver of the Porsche had just managed to extricate himself from the vehicle when the two boys made it to the driveway. Both brothers were surprised to see a young blond, not much older than Wyatt, standing there, embracing the ones they'd taken as movers as if they were family. The cyclist was also dismounting and removing his helmet, revealing sleek black hair pulled back into an impossibly tight little tail at the base of his neck.

"Hi," Wyatt, the bolder of the two, greeted, causing all present to turn and take in the two new comers, but he pressed on, undaunted. "We're your new neighbors. I'm Wyatt, and this is my kid brother, Chris."

"Hey," aforementioned brother elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the elder of the two waved him off. "Anyway, welcome."

"It's very nice to meet both of you," the blond beamed. "I'm Quatre, and this is my housemate, Wufei. As you can see, we just moved in. So where exactly do the two of you live?"

"Right over there," Chris pointed to the house, but his eyes never left the Porsche. "Your car is so awesome!"

"Thank you," Quatre chuckled slightly. "A friend of mine said that I absolutely had to buy it. Personally, I think he just wants to drive it when he visits."

"Knowing Maxwell, that much is obvious," Wufei snorted.

"Can I touch it?" the younger teen asked, green eyes wide.

He didn't get an answer, as unbeknownst to the two brothers, a black SUV had just pulled up in the neighboring driveway and two people were getting out. However, the two former pilots noted the arrival with keen interest. The woman, who had been driving, scowled as she spotted the boys.

"Wyatt Matthew, Christopher Perry," she snapped. "Stop bothering people and come help me get your cousin's things into the house."

Both younger teens blushed scarlet at the reprimand and muttered their good byes before trudging off toward their house. The other two, however, weren't paying any attention, as they had both started across the yard to the drop off that separated the two properties.

"Heero," the Chinese teen called as he lightly jumped down and made his way over to the shaggy haired brunet.

"Wufei," the former Wing pilot almost smiled at the rather enthusiastic greeting, at least from that particular individual. "Did you bring my bike?" the Prussian blue orbs had landed on the silver machine in the other drive.

"What do you take me for?" Wufei scoffed. "I'm not Maxwell after all."

"Of course not," a smirk crossed Heero's face. "I'll get it once I'm settled in."

Two throats cleared pointedly from behind the pair, causing them to turn and pay attention to the audience they hadn't realized they had acquired.

"Heero, these are your cousins, my sons, Wyatt and Christopher," Piper introduced, and then looked pointedly at the former Shenlong pilot. "Who's your friend?"

"Wufei Chang," the brunet shrugged. "And that's Quatre Winner."

"It's nice to meet you," aqua eyes rolled affectionately at his friend's antics. "You must be Heero's aunt."

"Piper Halliwell," she smiled, taking an instant liking to the teen. "I hope my boys didn't bother you too much."

"No, not at all," Quatre grinned. "But we're keeping you. We should go, Wufei. We still have quite a bit to do before the day's out."

"Coming," onyx eyes rolled before he turned and easily jumped the wall back into their yard.

"Show off," the blond muttered as he walked around by way of the sidewalk.

Piper shook her head, turning her attention back to her own brood, "Well, shall we head inside, boys? I've got to start on dinner, so you two," she looked pointedly at her sons, "show Heero around. But don't take too long, your father should be home soon for lunch and we're having company for dinner."

"Who?" Wyatt and Chris chorused together, while Heero was busy in the back pulling out a black duffle bag, but he was still listening intently.

"Your aunts and uncles and cousins, of course," she smiled fondly at her boys. "This is a family occasion after all. Now, inside, all of you."

* * *

><p>Ammie: There ya go, hope ya'll enjoy and let me know what ya think.<p> 


End file.
